


Lies

by LovelyLeaves



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Eventual Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mending Relationships, Rejection, Slash, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeaves/pseuds/LovelyLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing between them, and Starscream knew. He just didn't want to believe it. Living in his shadow had brought a seemingly never-ending dark cloud of pessimism towering over him. And it was unrelenting.</p><p>EDIT: IN PROCESS OF REVISING ALL CHAPTERS AND WRITING THE CONTINUATION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic listening to "Lies" by Marina and the Diamonds, which is a great song, I recommend you listen to it while reading this to understand some of my inspiration. 
> 
> No explicitness until later chapters I have not yet posted. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, LovelyLeaves here! Thanks for checking out my story, I wrote it listening to Marina and the Diamonds, because they're great and dhgffjdlslfjjdkh. 
> 
> CHARACTERS ARE VERY LIKELY TO BE OOC. Is it really plausible for Starscream to be drowning in upset over being rejected by his abusive evil warlord crush? Canonically, no. I try to make sure they still have traits of themselves to retain, headcanons aside. 
> 
> Slow build. The explicit warning is so that those who are under 18 and should not be reading this won't get too into the story; it will most certainly become explicit at some point.
> 
> I update slowly, so please be patient with me.

For Starscream, accepting the fact that Megatron hadn't reciprocated the attraction that he felt for the other was hard to emotionally combat.

The rejection, after he had approached the Decepticon warlord to discuss such matters, was anticipated, of course- the Seeker sneered to himself. He knew, as it was made clear with how he was treated, that he was nothing more than a pawn in Megatron's optics. All he wanted was to be able to believe otherwise.. dispute it with fact. There had to be some sort of mistake, didn't there? Starscream expected the reaction he got.. but it didn't dull the pain.

Frag him and his luck.

Megatron's words from the encounter rang in his helm, engraved deep in his processor like a scorching hot brand of shame. The Seeker doubted he would ever be able to forget, even though he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to pretend it never happened, that the words had never come from Megatron.

'Starscream, you are my Second in Command. There is no room for romantic affairs, and those are circumstances that will never change. Did you honestly believe I was going to say the same for you?'

Starscream laughed bitterly to himself, and he sighs. Maybe it was true. Perhaps Megatron was right. There was nothing special between them.. never was, never will be.

But he just couldn't let it go.

\---

The Seeker's chronic depression started to become apparent. Or so he was told. Honestly, Starscream didn't really notice- these days, he was far too lost in his processes, quiet and withdrawn. When he did interact with others, Starscream was short and sharp with his responses. It didn't go unnoticed by the others on the Nemesis.

The first mech to actually say something- unsurprisingly- was Knock Out. That orn, when the Seeker had hobbled into the med-bay, thoroughly battered and scratched, Knock Out looks a bit alarmed at the shape of the Air Commander. Another encounter with the Decepticon leader, no doubt. His frame sparked with every step, and as his optics are focused on anything but Knock Out, Starscream's quiet and solemn demeanor wouldn't be allowed to slip by the medic without some prodding.

That, however, was when it became obvious that there was something more than physical damage that was paining the Seeker, regardless of what he was willing to admit. Naturally, being a doctor, Knock Out inquired. It was his job, after all.

Starscream had strode over to the med-berth without uttering a sound, getting on it with a few creaks of plating and scrapes of metal. Tiny sparks flew, and the Seeker looked over at Knock Out with a look of expectance as he awaited either a barrage of questions or repairs- preferrably the latter. There was a certain emptiness to his normally gleaming crimson optics that had the medic concerned. Starscream looked, honestly, like a mess, and that was in more ways than one.

Approaching with a wheeled tray of medical equipment, the red mech grazed optics over the damaged Seeker's frame. Knock Out examined any and all injuries, even the most minor, ensuring that there were no major afflictions. Fortunately, he'd seen worse on Starscream's frame, and the medic was glad that the damage wasn't extensive this time.. but something about the Seeker's attitude certainly wasn't normal.

Breaking the heavy silence, Knock Out cleared his vocalizer as he picked up a blow torch, turning on the flame and beginning to mend wounds, sealing over seams. "What happened?" Was all he asked. That was enough.

The silence that followed, long and uncomfortable, was almost unbearable. The medic shifted almost restlessly while he continued his reparations, waiting for a reply from the Seeker.

Knock Out was sure that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Megatron."

Of course. Why did he even ask?

"When is it not," The medic stated as he fussed over the damage to Starscream's wings, carefully mending and welding torn metal and smoothing out dents with practiced servos. The Seeker merely vented at that, hissing when Knock Out's servotips ran over a particularly sensitive cluster of wires.

"Careful," He barely managed to grind out, a displeased expression settling on his faceplates.

The medic set down the blowtorch and picked up another instrument as he continued with his careful ministrations. "Apologies, Commander," Knock Out chimed, reconnecting a bunch of torn wires. He took a deep vent of air and stole a glance up at the Seeker.

Might as well tackle the issue head on, he thought.

"Starscream," the red mech began, pausing in his work to give the other his full attention. "I've noticed that your behavior lately has been.. quite unlike your normal boisterous self.." Knock Out said, looking into the Seeker's optics for any hint of emotion. Yet there was none. "Tell me what is the matter, herr Kommandant."

Shaking his helm vigorously, the Seeker backed off from the medic as much as possible while still considering he was still sprawled about the examination berth, a wild and terrified look in his optics. "I have no idea what you mean," Starscream snapped, voice dripping with contempt. "There is nothing wrong with my behavior."

Knock Out sighed at the outburst, setting his tools down. He knew that the Seeker would deny his claims. He was prepared.

Rolling the tray of medical instruments back to it's place, the medic made point of being careful not to press the wrong button with Starscream. For all he knew, one misunderstood statement could become the death of him. Tiptoeing around the issue lightly, he decided, also wouldn't help much in the bigger scheme of things.

"Lately, you have been quiet to a point that it is.. well, quite unlike the Starscream we all know.." Knock Out began, making a quick gesture with a flick of his servos. Signifying he meant to say more, but wasn't sure how to put it. Starscream had gotten the point, evidently, and scoffed as he looked away.

"Just because I have not been particularly chatty or boisterous does not mean there is something wrong with me, Doctor. Now, am I free to leave or are you going to pick at my processor some more?" Asked the Seeker, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. "I have work to do."

Another ex-vent. The medic shook his helm in discontent. "No, Commander. I can't let you leave until you tell me what the problem is."

"It's none of your business!"

Well, at least he didn't deny there was a problem this time. That's an improvement, albeit minor.

Knock Out sat on the med-berth next to the Seeker. He placed a servo on Starscream's shoulderplates, preparing himself for the worst. "Look, Starscream.." The medic started, pausing. "I may be specialized in frame reparations, but psychological damage is just as important as any physical injury.." Knock Out stated warily. "It is just as much my job to help you with whatever is on your processor that.. may be troubling you."

Silence. There was a pause- Starscream lowered his optics and folded his servos uncomfortably. Even his wings, normally high set in pride, were angled towards the floor.

Knock Out held his breath. Figuratively speaking, that is.

Until finally, the Seeker decided to say something.

"..I cannot believe I am speaking to you of this." He grumbled quietly. "If you dare tell another of this conversation.." The threat didn't need to be carried out. They both knew where that was headed, and Knock Out holds up a hand to silence him.

"Of course not, Commander." Came the smooth purr of the medic.

With a roll of optics and sideways glare, Starscream gave a curt nod and vented deeply. Preparing himself. It was obvious he was nervous- even his field was tinged with it.

"If you must know, I told Megatron that.." The Seeker trailed off. Knock Out quirked an optic ridge.

"What did you tell him?"

There was another pause. "..That I have developed some blasted form of romantic interest for him. Why does it matter, doctor?" He hissed, voice distasteful and sharp, accusatory even.

Surprisingly enough, Knock Out was much less stunned by Starscream's confession than he should have been. He cleared his vocalizer once. Twice. It seemed he couldn't find the right words.

Starscream rose from the berth angrily and stalked for the door. "Nevermind, Knock Out. This was a mistake." 

"Wait, Starscream-"

The door slid shut. The Seeker was already gone.

Knock Out shook his helm, rising from the berth and moving to grab a datapad and finish his daily reports.

It seemed this was going to be quite the battle.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream knew he shouldn't have said a word to the medic. He couldn't trust anyone. He regretted this. All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a short segue to the next, so my sincerest apologies for the lack of much plot-wise.

As fast as his pedes would carry him, Starscream bolted down the corridors of the Nemesis while grumbling to himself in upset, moving as quickly as possible away from the medbay. Unfortunately, he kept running into a couple eradicons on his way down the winding halls, but as he just spat out curses and orders at them to get out of the way or get back to work, subtle coolant tears stung in his optics. 

He knew that talking about his revelation was a bad idea, yet he had anyway. Regret surged through Starscream in a sharp feeling of dizziness and nausea, feeling like he was going to purge his tanks. The embarrassment and self-criticism was just reaching paramount. He sighed, distraught, and was completely unable to shake it off. 

The Seeker thought to himself, turning corners briskly. Why was he letting this get to himself? It was weak- pitiful, even, and Starscream just wanted to go into recharge and never wake up. His quarters were not far. Privacy was just within his grasp-

-until he ran into Soundwave, that is, which resulted in Starscream inwardly cursing at himself for not paying attention to where he was going. Of all bots, he just had to run into the spy. 

But he straightened up, attempting to blink away the coolant that had pricked the corners of his optics and retain some form of dignity. It was obvious there was something wrong, and any bot would see that, even Soundwave- whom he really didn't trust with such intel. 

So the Seeker put on a façade, scowling at the spy with as much vehemence as he could muster. "Watch where you're going," He spat, voice laced with venom as he stepped around Soundwave, not bothering to waste his time embarrassing himself around the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. No doubt it would already be used against him that he'd been caught emotionally compromised, what more did he need to give him?

Starscream had given up on any reputation he had by now in all truth. It was pointless, and while he would always scheme new ways to rebel, he had better things to do than waste his time trying to impress anyone. Especially not Megatron. 

Shaking away the thought, he continued to his quarters, fighting the urge to just transform into his alt mode and fly the rest of the way. Of course, that was against protocol on the ship based off of a few incidents- that were, more often than not, the Commander's fault. He didn't need to be in any more trouble. 

So he ran again, thrusters clanging against the floors. It felt like forever before he got to his quarters, but Starscream skidded to a stop, punching the keycode into the number pad. The door slid open, and he eagerly bolted in. 

Finally. Solace. 

The tears fell now without abandon, as he had no one to hide it from. No one to look more impressive for, nothing of the sort, just himself, and Primus if it wasn't a lonely feeling as his plating rattles, a shiver coursing through his frame. 

All that went through the Seeker's processor was questions of why. What was going on? What was this weakness, this pain that he'd never experienced of such an aching caliber before? He was hurt. He was confused. And he was tired of fighting it. 

Collapsing on the berth, Starscream curled up into a fetal position, ignoring the fact that his wings were painfully scraping against the metal. He didn't care right now- it was hard to care about anything at this moment. Surely, this feeling would pass.. right?

And the more he thought about his upset, the more frustrated and disappointed he became with himself. 

Second in Command of the Decepticons, Air Commander and Flight Coordinator. While Starscream might not have left the best first impression on the Nemesis, he had left his mark in his own way. The Seeker had his place. Even though he was resented, he was needed. Someone would need him for something, no matter how much he was despised. And normally, this would be some sort of comfort. Being needed was often blackmail material for Starscream; gloating rights, if you will. An ego boost. But somehow, that wasn't comfort enough this time.

Despite everything, Starscream knew that if he wasn't on the Nemesis, Megatron would be at a loss without him. He was important, slag it. 

Even though it was not in the way he wanted. 

But that's just the thing. Starscream didn't want to just be useful, and he sure as hell didn't want to be another pawn. He wanted to be wanted. To know that his presence meant something beyond holding together Megatron's already crumbling sanity. 

Living in his shadow had brought a seemingly never-ending dark cloud of pessimism towering over him. And it was unrelenting. The Seeker knew that expecting any affection or appreciation was more than absurd- really, he probably sounded glitched. But that didn't prevent him from wanting it. 

From feeling like he needed it. His spark ached. Starscream needed the appreciation. The affection. The camaraderie. Being a Seeker without a Trine was difficult- they were social butterflies, if you will. Needed each other. Things he never wasted time thinking about before. 

But now, with rejection looming over him, some TLC sounded better than anything. He was almost desperate. Almost. 

The burning hot tears just seemed to keep falling, and bringing up a servo to wipe coolant-stained faceplates, Starscream heaved an ex-vent. He really had to pull himself together. This was becoming debilitating. Really.. enough was enough. No more rumination. 

The Seeker sat up, moving to get off the berth, when the familiar beeping of the commlink line completely halted his train of thought. He groaned, answering. Who was bothering him? Probably the damned medic, attempting an apology for gaping at him like an Earth fish out of water. 

But he was wrong this time. 

"Starscream, report to the control center immediately. Do not keep me waiting," Came the commanding, gravelly voice of the one mech he really hadn't wanted to hear from this orn. Luck was quite in his favor, it seems. 

Scrambling out of his berth, Starscream opened his end of the commlink. "Y-yes, my liege," he replied quickly, bolting for the door. Of course, the call was dropped without so much as another word from Megatron. 

His spark pounded in it's chamber. He was more than nervous; Starscream felt as if he was about to purge all the energon in his systems or just go into stasis lock from the sheer stress and upset. 

On one servo, he was secretly ecstatic to be around the object of his affection. He longed to be near Megatron with a passion he only held for Cybertron. But on the other, he was furious. Resentment boiled in his lines. His thoughts were conflicting. What did he want from his Leader? He hated him. But.. he loved him. Right? Or.. was this some sort of idiotic admiration he's mistaking for something else?

Starscream headed for the main deck with a sense of dread filling him, and he braced for the worst. 

\---

A few kliks later and there he was, entering the cockpit and heading for the control center. It seemed his frame was moving of it's own accord; the Seeker most certainly felt as if he should bolt. But he didn't. Doors slid open and Starscream stepped in, ex-venting almost shakily. Here goes nothing. 

It was unusually quiet, aside from the low droning thrum of the engine. Megatron stood at the control panel, gazing out the rounded bay window. The whole room was brightly illuminated by the low-angled orange and salmon hues of the Earth's sunset. It was definitely a beautiful sight, he would be lying if he were to say it was not, yet his spark ached for the sky of Cybertron..

"Starscream."

Said Seeker's helm snapped to attention in surprise. He had lost track of how long he had been standing there, staring out at the skies as his processor worked overtime. Starscream cleared his vocalizer, shrinking back with obvious humiliation. "A-apologies, my Lord. It seems my attention was drawn elsewhere.." He stuttered. 

The warlord, shockingly enough, actually offers one of his very rare smiles usually followed by an abrupt, violent mood swing, and this had the SIC taken aback. Megatron seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood for once. Not like he was complaining. Starscream could go for a happy evil warlord for once, if that was even possible. 

"Ah, yes.. the Earthen sunsets are something to behold.. of course, far less magnificent than those back on Cybertron." The warlord stated, eyes still trained on the dimming skies. The light slowly began to fade, color fading into that of dark, midnight blue and periwinkle. Starscream nodded slowly, optics fixated. He was entranced. 

"It is true, my Lord. Although, still quite beautiful." He had said. There was a silent agreement between them. And it was peaceful for a short few moments. 

Starscream missed these moments, yet savored them when they came about. 

However, Megatron had called him here for a reason and he wasn't about to forgive that he was still wrought over the rejection he'd received from the silver mech. He approached the warlord carefully, and his vocalizer resets due to nervousness. "M-my Lord.. Is there a reason you called me here?" The Seeker asked tentatively, wings bowing in humble submission. 

Megatron looked over. His gaze was calculating, and it felt to Starscream as if he was exposed. That his thoughts were laid bare. There was something in those optics. 

He wasn't sure what it was. 

The larger mech merely stepped forward. "Yes, Starscream. I wanted to have a.. chat with you. Perhaps over a cube of energon? I thought perhaps the view of the sunset may be a calming environment to enjoy while we speak," Megatron proposed, and it was a rather tempting tone. Although he didn't want to, Starscream had to admit, it sounded like a pleasant offer. But he was still wary. 

Rather than declining like his instincts urged him to do, the Seeker found himself nodding after a few long moments. 

The warlord grinned. 

"Follow me."


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Megatron drink some high grade and everything is splendid- for now. 
> 
> Still no explicitness yet. Maybe next chapter? I want this to have a reasonable buildup. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a tad shorter.

Lies Chapter 3

The ironic, funny thing about all of this was that Starscream hadn't seen the invitation to come in for a mere chat coming. In complete honesty, he was shocked that Megatron had offered he sit down to talk. Something so trivial. To think he was getting riled up over the likes of that before he'd even arrived- Starscream honestly felt ridiculous. 

But really, to the Seeker, it was far more than that. He didn't get to have those simple orn-to-orn pleasures often, as friendship of any form was not something he really had. Occasionally he had to chance to talk with Knock Out about things that were upsetting him, but that was more of an outlet for venting. He wasn't even sure that the medic really wanted to listen, especially not after earlier. 

But this- sitting down for some casual refueling and simple talks with the one mech on his mind- was something he could get used to. 

Absentmindedly, Starscream kicked his pedes back and forth idly as he sipped from the energon cube. His processor had begun to meld thoughts together, and everything turned into a pleasant buzz. He supposed it was the high grade, fine Kaonite. What a luxury. At this point, he really didn't care. 

But Megatron had gone through at least six of the medium sized cubes already, and was working on a seventh. At least that's what Starscream had counted- but really, his optics seemed to be fooling him so he couldn't be sure about anything.. ecept that his Leader was getting terribly overcharged. Perhaps more than he was himself. 

If that's why he was feeling off, that is. The Seeker had no idea. 

The warlord opened his mouth and began to speak. His vocalizer was glitching a tad, and his words slurred together. "You know, Starscream," He started, slamming down the empty cube. Oh, Primus, here we go, Megatron's likely to say something stupid. "You're.. a very good Second in Command, when you're not plotting against me. You do that a lot, you know." Starscream chuckles at how ridiculous Megatron sounded like this- really, it was sort of.. endearing, in some manner that he could not for his life fathom. 

"Well, thank you, my liege," He replied nonchalantly, grabbing another cube from the tray. About two empty cubes sat on the tabletop next to him, and he was far from charged up. In fact, he could go for a few more, most likely, without losing face. Really just depends at this point, Starscream hadn't had high grade like this in a long while. "You're well enough at your duties, too." That wasn't a complete lie, he reckoned, there were some things he did decently. The Seeker took a swig from the cube. 

Megatron laughed. A deep, rumbling sound. "Of course I am, Starscream, I lead the Decepticons." The matter-of-fact statement was enough to nearly cause the Seeker to snort and choke on the fuel- Starscream mentally noted to get his leader overcharged more often. It was well worth it. 

Starscream supposed the charged haze that blanketed over his processor was putting traitorous thoughts in his head as he let it wander. His optics travelled over the warlord's silver curves and sharp points- and he wanted to believe that it was the high grade that made him reach out and lay his servos on his strong, gleaming arms. Wanted to believe that it was anything but what it actually was, yet the feelings were fought down. 

Looking over with surprise even in his drunken stupor, Megatron blinked as he stared down at Starscream's servos laid atop his arms. "Starscream. What in the Pits are you doing?" He asked quizzically. Optic ridges knitted together, and he seemed to be either frustrated or confused. Or both. 

But the Seeker was being pulled into deeper waters. Any inhibitions or insecurities he had before were completely gone and replaced with curiosity. Starscream was pushing all the limits, and it really was most likely not his most brilliant idea. 

"Admiring you, my Lord.." He replied softly, voice almost a whisper as he travelled his own servos down to trace delicate patterns atop the other's servos. Megatron just stared. 

"We- need to talk, Starscream," He manages, and that was when the Seeker paused, looking up at the warlord who had a confused and concerned look on his faceplates. 

"Please, Megatron, allow me to-" 

He was promptly waved off. "Starscream, listen to me." Megatron stated firmly, placing his free servo on Starscream's. 

Almost comfortingly. 

"You are the highest ranking officer for the Decepticon cause.. besides yours truly. I chose you to be my Second- and Air Commander- because of your-" A hiccup, "Inane ability to lead effectively- most of the time- and formulate useful strategies. You are as close to my equal, besides the Prime, perhaps, as anyone has ever gotten." Starscream supposed that was a compliment. "That's- why you are a crucial part of thee Decepticons. However, Starscream.. We are allies. We work together. Any affairs.. Will distract from our true goal of restoring Cybertron." 

The Seeker looked downcast. 

Of course. Megatron just wanted to reject him all over again. It hurt enough the first time.. must it happen again? He shouldn't have done this. What a careless move on his part.

Starscream felt his spark begin to beat erratically. As if it was about to beat out of his chestplates- and explode. His vision went hazy and everything began to spin- had he ingested too much high grade? What is this? 

"Starscream?"

The Seeker couldn't respond. His processor was throbbing and his spark was pounding harder and harder, and suddenly it all fell on deaf audials.

"Starscream!"

He couldn't do anything. It was too late- moments later, and Starscream's vision shorts. Everything went black.


	4. Get a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will DEFINITELY be NSFW, and it will not be the last. Sorry for the long awaited update!

When Starscream awoke, the first thing that registered in his mind was the dull throb that raked across his sensornet. Everything ached, and he groans, optics booting up slowly. Frag, what happened?

It was hard to focus his optics, but when he managed, Starscream was vaguely aware of a presence beside him. The lights seemed brighter, and his processor was still swimming with a post-recharge haze. He promptly offlined his optics again, attempting to drown out his surroundings- but the medic's voice rang out loud and clear, managing to startle the Seeker. There were sounds of pedes crossing the floor. 

"Ah, Starscream, you are awake, I presume?" Came Knock Out's voice, mildly amused. Starscream groaned in response, seems he'd been caught awakening. 

"Yes, I am, now leave me be." He replied annoyedly, forcing himself to sit up and hop off the med berth. The medic was there seconds later, a bit too close for comfort. 

Knock Out looked him over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me-" 

Before the Seeker could even finish his sentence, the voice of the one mech he really hadn't quite desired company from rang out deep, filling the room. 

"What happened, Starscream?" Came Megatron's gravelly voice.  
Starscream ex-vented for what he felt was the thousandth time that orn.

"Nothing happened, my liege. Perhaps my systems have become faulty, or perhaps I was a bit more overcharged than I originally believe." He stated quickly, definitely lying a bit, rising to his pedes. Megatron approached from where he had apparently been sitting. The warlord's optics raked over his frame questioningly, helm to pedes. 

"Knock Out, can you give us a moment?" He asked, but it was more of a command. Of course, the medic nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving Starscream utterly defenseless. 

The warlord paused after Knock Out had exited the medbay, optics gazing deep into the Seekers. There was something in his gaze that made Starscream nearly squirm. He felt nervous. Perhaps even a bit angry, as he had a right to feel that way. 

But the more he looked into those further softening optics, the more his spark seemed to thrum faster. He could not stay angry. Not for long. There was no way, not like this. 

Starscream cleared his vents and looked up meekly. Words wouldn't formulate, but his processor was full of thoughts running rampant. 

"Starscream."

The Seeker perked up, his train of thought completely interrupted. Optics quickly darted away, and he shifted on the spot, doing everything he can to avoid further upset or embarrassment. Exposing weakness once more was likely to cause him trouble, and Starscream wanted no part in further emotional distress. However, Megatron's digits somehow are then tracing along the side of his faceplates, over the jawline- and his intakes sputter. "L-Lord Megatron?"

Another smile, much like the one given earlier, crosses his faceplates, and for once, his booming voice quiets. It's uncanny, really, how different this is from his usual behavior. "I would like to propose a solution to this issue." 

Which issue? What- Oh. It clicks after a few moments, and if he could blush, Starscream would be flushed darkly at the notion alone. A proposition? Now we were talking. "G-go on," The Air Commander urges, and he takes a hesitant step closer. 

"If I were to.. propose a companionship of sorts, perhaps one more favorable to your preferences.. would you be able to keep it a secret for as long as I deemed necessary?" 

Well, that was enough to make Starscream have to bite his lip plating in nervousness, hesitancy and general unsure feelings flooding his body language. "You.. would be willing to do such a thing." The question was almost more of a statement than anything- almost confirming that he'd heard correctly. 

Megatron simply offers a nod of the helm. "Yes." He says. "It cannot affect your competence as my Second in Command. If anything were to change for the worse or make matters overly complicated.." 

Starscream didn't need to be told twice, apparently. Next thing you know, he's blurting out an affirmative. "Yes!" The Seeker quickly gasps, And Megatron is honestly a bit surprised at the enthusiasm of his answer. 

"Do not make me regret my decision to offer this." Even with the stern words, the Decepticon Leader seems to visibly relax at that answer from Starscream prior, almost as if he'd been rather stressed over the ordeal himself. That was a bit of a surprise. 

However, his wings flick lightly, and all he had to offer was, believe it or not, the smallest hints of a smile. It was a bit smug, but this is Starscream. 

"You won't regret it at all, my dear Megatron," Comes the near-seductive purr, and he's sitting himself back down on the medical berth, crooking a digit to beckon the other closer. With an amused sort of snort, the taller mech approaches, leaning over Starscream on the berth. 

"If you say so." And next thing you know, the Seeker is yanking Megatron down into a rough yet passionate kiss, lip plates pressing together. 

What he doesn't know is the door had swished open in the meantime- Knock Out is strolling back in. He makes a startled sort of noise and drops his data-pad, covering his optics. "Primus, get a room!"

An amused laugh rumbles from Megatron as he breaks the kiss, and his eyes lock with Starscream's, not looking away once. 

"Maybe we will." And with that, he's scooping up the gunmetal silver flier, who squawks indignantly, carrying him right on and out the door. It closes behind, and the red medic is left to stare at the berth, shaking his head. 

"I did not need to see that."


End file.
